1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a rubber diaphragm for use in vehicle brakes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rubber diaphragm is an important component of vehicle brakes. A conventional method for producing the rubber diaphragm includes a primary forming process and a secondary curing process. However, the conventional method suffers from the following problems: first, the canvas used as support in the diaphragm is easily decentered; second, the adhesive force between the canvas and the second rubber film is poor; third, the curing time is long, which reduces the adhesive force and affects the quality and the production rate; and fourth, the method cannot produce a rubber diaphragm having a frustoconical angle of inclination of less than or equal to 20° and concurrently a depth greater than or equal to 40 mm.